Jewel City
by FiddlerDesiree
Summary: Seto's fallen in love with the princess of Jewel City and is betrothed to her. They lived a happy life until the city was under attack and they where forced to stay in a tower. Plans soon are made for their escape but things go terribly wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Watching the blood and gore from outside an enclosed building. The building is supposedly for the protection of the princess and her bodyguard. Yet it seems more like a prison then anything else. That was what the princess Cecile, thought of it as a prison. Her eyes that where once the color of the shinning ocean, hugging the shore with a beautiful blue, but were now full of sorrow and loss. Her skin that was once like the pale moon was even paler, making her look sick. Yes to her this place was a prison, a prison that she could not escape, not while her bodyguard was standing there watching her every movement.

"Cecile you must rest!" the bodyguard practically yelled looking at her with deep concern. Naturally, Cecile did not respond, instead she sat at the window's ledge and watched a battle rage on. The bodyguard still looked at her and said again in the same tone he had the last which was one of arrogance "Cecile you have to rest! You have no choice or you're going to get sick!" Again Cecile did not respond. She was still looking out the window, watching the battle become more and more violent by the minute. This time though, the bodyguard had had enough. He walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder making her look at him. His dark purple cloak swirled behind him and his somewhat short brown hair danced with anger, his eyes looking at her fiercely, hiding the deep concern he had for her. "I told you to rest!" he said again through gritted teeth. This did not alarm Cecile for this had happened on many occasions and she didn't really care.

"I cannot rest when I know that there are people out there risking their lives for my safety! Would you be able to rest with that heavy burden on you shoulders, weighing you down, Seto?" Cecile nearly yelled. She didn't know what had come over her but she had said the truth. She couldn't rest knowing that the people of the town that her parents had ruled over for many years and now her turn to rule, where risking their lives for her. She wanted to be out there with them, not cooped up in here like a prisoner waiting for the death penalty to come upon them.

Seto had been taken aback. He had never, in all his time being her bodyguard, had heard her yell, it was a first. She was a gentle spirit; a free spirit and knowing her as well as he did knew that she hated this building as much as he was. He quickly recovered from Cecile's out burst and wasn't surprised that she had tears starting to form in her eyes. He sighed and walked over to her, trying to comfort her with a pat on her back. He didn't know what else to do.

"No, I wouldn't be able to rest with a burden like that on my shoulders," Seto began, "but the people need you to survive. They want you to survive and they are praying that you do. You are their only hope and if you don't live on then no one will. They love you as much as I, Cecile." Seto stood up looking down at her. She still had tears in her eyes, but she nodded her understanding. "Please rest now Cecile, you will need your strength." Cecile nodded laying her head down. Her eyes drifting closed and a slumber soon took over her.

Seto sighed and looked out the window of the bloody battle that raged on. He didn't know when it would stop because it looked like neither side was winning. The streets where full of not only the villagers' blood, but the enemies' blood as well. He sighed once again, looking up at the stars and beyond.

"When will this fight end?" he whispered as he looked from sky to land. He also became sleepy; he had stayed up many nights looking over his love, his princess, his fiancée.

When he became her bodyguard he had grown to love her, and her love him. They would see each other every day and see the love though afraid to admit it but when Cecile's father passed away Seto had confessed his love and devotion to her. They have been lovers for many years, but it was a secret, no one knows the love they share, the villagers don't even know about the betrothal between the two.

Seto's thoughts where trailing as he stroked Cecile's long golden hair. His eyes trailing down her body, looking at all her perfect curves. A smile formed on his lips as he lied down facing Cecile, an arm wrapped around her waist and she snuggled towards the warmth that had been just presented too her.

Then all of a sudden someone or something started banging on the forbidden door that led into the room where Cecile and Seto where. Alarm started to take over him as he got up and off the bed and made his way towards the door, telling Cecile to stay put and not say a word. Cecile had nodded only slightly to his command as she had just woken up with her heart beating fast with the tension. The nerves wouldn't cease, instead as Seto got nearer and nearer to the door, Cecile's nerves got bigger and more motivating. It was starting to scare her, not knowing who or what was at the door.

The bang came again and this time it was louder and lasted much longer. It seemed like whatever was there was getting slightly annoyed, that only made Cecile more nervous.

Seto soon got to the door and opened the little window part to see whom it was. To his relief, the person at the door wasn't just there alone, but three other people where with him. Leonardo opened the door for them and scowled at two of the people in the group of four.

"What are you doing here Saber?" Leonardo asked in his annoyed tone. He didn't much care about Saber, but he wanted to know why on earth he was here. "And who are these people with you?"

"This is Louie, Gage and Alain, these are my companions," Saber said looking at the other three.

"Heard you got yourselves into a little mess," Louie said out of the blue, answering Seto's first question.

"I wasn't asking you," Leonardo seethed.

Cecile had no idea what the hell was going on but she kept quiet not wanting to draw attention to herself. Even though Seto knew them, she didn't and wasn't going to trust them unless she had a good reason to.

"Just like Louie said, heard you got yourselves in trouble," Saber said looking like he didn't care much. Saber made his way farther into the room and spotted Cecile sitting there. "Brother it looks like you have finally found yourself someone suitable for you." Saber then turned his eyes towards Cecile, a slight smile on his face. "What's your name?"

Cecile looked at them then back at Seto who just nodded saying it was all right to trust them. "My name is Cecile Fay-Lee Brown," her voice was one of a fighter as she talked to Saber and the other four, which made Leonardo wonder what she was thinking in that mind.

"Wow, pretty thing has attitude," Gage said, a perverted grin plastered on his face.

Seto's anger was starting to rise now and he saw Cecile's anger also and decided to leave this one to her. He watched her as she stood up and walked over to Gage and slapped him across the face with a loud SMACK. Cecile then turned around and headed in Leonardo's direction, with a satisfied look on her face. She then rested her back on Seto as his arms wrapped around her waist, his head burying in the crook of her neck.

Gage turned around and looked at the others with a huge red handprint on his left cheek. The others just shook their heads as they looked down at the ground in shame and embarrassment.

"Can't you learn any respect for the ladies, especially one of high rank as Cecile," Alain questioned looking at Gage with a questioning look.

"She maybe of high rank but she's still a beauty," Gage smirked looking at Alain as he nodded. He didn't really have a fancy to women like Gage, but he still thought of them as a kind of friend sort of thing. It didn't bother him, though it did bother Gage.

"Excuse me, but I would really like it if you left!" Seto said looking from Saber to Alain to Louie and then to Gage.

"Oh well I was going to strike up a deal with you..." Saber said as he started to leave.

"Tell me the deal if I don't like it then leave, if I do like it then we make the deal understood?" Seto said, his voice-stayed monotone. Cecile looked up at him as he gave her a reassuring look as he gave her a peck on the cheek and sat down, pulling her into his lap and out of the reach of Gage. Cecile then took the moment to rest as she placed her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep comfortably.

"Good, now that she's asleep," Saber said looking at Seto, the look on his face was grim. "The deal is that we all get out of here together then we will split apart. Meaning I will take Cecile and you will go with Alain, Louie and Gage. Or we could split apart differently you go with Cecile and me, then Gage, Alain and Louie can be the distraction."

Seto nodded looking up at Saber then replied, "Ok, but just as long as I go with you and Cecile. I can't leave her." His eyes wandered to the girl that was lying in his arms. Her golden hair flowing in front of her face. Sighing, Seto moved the hair aside and looked up at Saber for his approval. Then he noticed that he was nodding, a slight smile on his face.

"You have grown quickly brother; I am surprised that you actually feel for this girl. Was that all it took, this one girl to break that hard barrier you have held for years?" All Seto could do was nod; he couldn't even look into Saber's eyes. "It looks like miracles can happen."

Seto then took Cecile and gently woke her up. If they where going to put their plan into action, now would be the time. "Cecile?" he asked looking at her seeing if she was awake enough. Cecile nodded and looked at him with her blue eyes, which he could not get enough of. "It is time to leave."

"Leave?" Cecile asked looking up at him in confusion, her head tilted a little to the right.

"Yes, leave. We are going to try to get away from here. I know how much you hate being stuck in one place, so we are going somewhere away," Seto replied.

"Will we ever return?"

"We may, but that isn't a good possibility."

All Cecile did was nod, but he knew better. He knew that not being able to come back to this place would break her heart, but what more could he do? He then promised himself that if they ever got the chance they would come and visit maybe, even restore the place to its original look. '_Hopefully I can return here with her and hope for a better and brighter future for us. That is if we make it alive_.' The thought disturbed him a little, what if they didn't make it alive?

"Hey! Seto, Cecile we got to go now!" Saber whispered at them seeing if he could get their attention.

"Alright," Seto looked at Cecile hoping she would come with him. His hand out ready for her to take so they could leave. Cecile looked into his eyes and took his hand, if she wanted to make it out alive and with the one she loved, now was the chance.

Both Setp and Cecile ran with Saber as Louie, Gage and Alain made a distraction. Cecile had never run before for her life, she had run so far and she was so tired, but she kept running for dear life. She didn't really have much of a choice.

"Are the others going to be ok?" she asked as she ran with Seto and Saber.

"They can take care of themselves," Saber shouted a little louder then he intended. As they kept running Cecile noticed something odd and stopped. She looked around a bit, but as she started running to catch up with the other two, something caught her.

Screaming at the top of her lungs she struggled, but was pulled away into the bush. Seto heard the scream stopped and ran the opposite direction.

"Cecile!" he yelled as he ran but once he got to the spot where she had been taken away she was gone. Saber soon came and saw some of her blood on the path, He bowed his head down as he turned around and ran. He didn't want to see what his brother would do because he knew he would never be able to heal his brother's heart. Not once his lover was gone and now that the strong barrier he once held would replace it's self with an even stronger one.

All Seto could do was stand there. Anger, sadness and guilt washed over him. His legs weakened by the minute as he just stood there, soon though he fell to his knees. One lone tear streamed down as his whole body shook.

"Where are you Cecile?" he asked into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A girl with blonde hair was rocking back and forth. The walls around her where pure white and the

jacket she wore was one that held her arms in place. It was known of her to yell out someone's name every now and then but other than that she was as silent as the grave.

She wasn't like the others around her; who would whimper and moan in loss as their sanity slipped farther and farther away. No, her sanity wasn't completely gone yet it wasn't completely there either. She was trapped in the middle but it was better than completely losing it.

"This one is much different!" The security guards would say as they would show people around the wretched place. "She is normally quiet and causes us no trouble what so ever!" They would boast but she never listened to them. It seemed she never talked when they where showing people around, making them buy a couple of the "slaves", as they would call them.

"This girl right here, who is she?" A woman asked tapping on the glass. The girl looked up at her showing them ocean blue eyes and growled at her.

"She's supposedly a princess from a far away city that was in a war. The city is completely destroyed now and she was the only survivor. No one knows her name, it's either she forgot it or just won't tell us." One of the security guards; out of two; answered. "The first time they brought her here she would scream out a certain name I don't remember which name it was….. Do you remember Andre?"

The security guard called Andre thought for a moment before answering, "I think it was Seto."

At the name the girl looked up at Andre with widened eyes, memories flooding in her head of Seto, a man she did not remember very well. She knew he was special to her some how but didn't remember who he was exactly. All she remembered was his black hair and an emerald green cloak. Otherwise nothing else came to her mind.

"The name is of great value to her. Once again no one knows why." Andre continued.

"Why is that?" The woman asked looking from Andre to the other man whose name hadn't been spoken yet.

"I think that's your topic Armande." Andre said tilting his head, looking at the girl through the glass. His eyes showed deep concern for he knew almost everything about the others but not her. It seemed that they only knew the name of someone she seemed to care deeply for, other than that there wasn't much information.

"Well when they brought her here, she refused to speak, became a mute in one day. We kept asking her questions, hoping to get an answer but she would only whisper Seto. Now I highly doubt that she remembers anything since she's gone half insane," Armande said.

The woman sighed, this girl had been through a tough time. Then a question popped into her head and her eyes narrowed some what in confusion as she turned to Armande. "When you say "they" what do you mean by it?"

"When I say "they" it means the people who bring all these insane freaks here." Andre said, answering for Armande.

The woman's eyes narrowed to small slits in anger. "How can you call them freaks! It's not like they wanted to be this way!" Armande chuckled a bit at the woman as he was about to go on when the woman turned upon him. "And you! Why are you chuckling at me!"

"The only reason I am is because you're the first person who has snapped at a security guard. By doing so I am some what grateful." Armande smiled a bit as he started making his way down the aisle to the next insane victim.

"Wait! How much is she?"

"We're not selling her," Andre snapped.

"Nonsense Andre, we sell everyone in here." Armande said looking at Andre curiously. "Their all for sale Andre, none of them aren't."

"She's not!" Andre said getting angry. "She can't be, there's no way!"

"Andre what's wrong with you! Pull it together!" Armande said grabbing hold of Andre. It looked like something was wrong with him, maybe the guy got sick. Either way something wasn't right. "Andre!"

Andre looked up at him and said in a calm cool voice that sent shivers down the woman's and Armande's spines. "You think you know me but you know nothing of what I've been through. You think I'm a mute but I'm not, I just don't use my own voice to talk." The woman looked at the girl and saw that her mouth was moving in tune with his only his voice was working. "I know what you are thinking right now. 'Shall we run and make a get away? Or shall we listen to what she has to say?' If I where you I would listen for if you do not this man I am controlling shall be dead in a matter of seconds. Do you understand?" The woman and Armande nodded their heads vigorously.

"But before we listen…" Armande began but was interrupted.

"YOU WILL LISTEN NOW!" Through the glass the girl looking like she was getting angry. So the two obeyed and listened to what the girl had to say. "I am Cecile Faye-Lee Brown. I am the princess of Jewel City and I have a fiancée waiting for me. You will take me out of here and leave me alone."

The woman looked at the girl and asked in a nervous voice, "a fiancée? Was his name Leonardo by any chance?"

"That is no concern of yours!" The girl yelled but everything blacked out.

"Wake up!" Voices yelled, hitting a girl with sticks. The girl winced as she started to get up and the more time she wasted trying to get up the harder the hits became.

"I'm up!" she yelled looking at the men who had been hitting her. With that said she got slapped across the face with the stick.

"Don't talk to us like that bitch!"

The girl held her cheek as she felt a bruise begin to appear where he had just hit. She looked up at the man and narrowed her eyes. She didn't say anything for fear of being hit again but that didn't stop the scowl.

She got out of bed and looked around at the men who looked at her hungrily. She then remembered that she was completely naked but that didn't matter. She had gotten use to it over the years she had been trapped there, in the dust place with greasy men.

"Bitch we need our daily pleasure!" The girl only looked up and noticed that they where coming onto her. She backed away slowly noticing she was completely trapped. She whimpered as she kept backing away. Until to muscular arms grabbed onto her frail ones and brought her to a stop. She let out one long scream.


End file.
